


A... beast?

by bigbibitch



Category: IGPVerse, IcyCaress, IndieGamePromo - Fandom, IndieNIcyVerse
Genre: M/M, Other, hope someone can like this, i don’t know how to tag, i put effort into a fic question mark?, the boys chillin until they hear some strange noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbibitch/pseuds/bigbibitch
Summary: There was nothing out of the ordinary that night. Nothing at all. They were simply having a chill night in, free of responsibilities and just having fun watching movies. It was a regular night in the pairs’ regular lives.Of course, when your roommate is a living ice man, nothing can ever be really normal, can it?
Relationships: IGP and IcyCaress - Relationship, IGP/IcyCaress, Icycaress and Indie, Indie/Icy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with a fic that could actually c o u n t as a fic?? not a half assed non intelligible mess that I whipped up in an hour, I worked on this for a couple days n put in effort since there may actually be people who want to read something like this surprisingly. Again, PLEASE go check out IGP and IcyCaress on YouTube, Twitter, and twitch. Especially @Floating_Megane on twitter/instagram or @yeet.meg on Instagram. Again, she is a big inspo both art wise and writing wise! But anyways, please enjoy and check out the notes at the end!

A child. He was living with a child. This was the only thought running through his increasingly pounding head, causing him to let out a groan at the sound of a totally (un)manly scream. 

“Indie! Indie I swear- I swear to fu- I swear to fucking god that thing is going to pop out from that corner-“ Just as Indie opened his eyes and was about to comment on his friend being a coward and to just watch the damn movie and to let go of him already, that was the exact moment the sound of something falling resonated throughout the house, echoing through their hallway that led to their living room. The reaction was immediate. 

“AAAH- INDIE INDIE INDIE-“ Icys grip on him became somehow even tighter as he curled around the shorter man, and despite the wide expanse of room on the couch, Icy had to get all scared and fucking cling onto him-

“Indie!” The loud whisper shout awoke him from his thoughts. Right. He’d been watching a horror movie with Icy, and it also happened to be night, and it also so happened that Icy was not a fan of horror movies. Despite the numerous horror video games they played through, Indie thought with an eyeroll. Icy also was very clingy when he was scared. Clingy enough that when they started the movie, definitely more than a couple feet apart, Icy had managed to move fully from his corner of the couch all the way to Indies side, also managing to annoy the fuck out of Indie, who maybe just wanted to enjoy the movie without the interruption of a six foot three ice man cuddling him out of fear. There was another resounding thud throughout the house, quieter this time, granted, but another sound that definitely wasn’t supposed to be there. 

Oh right. The sound. He felt sudden rapid tapping on his shoulder. He turned his head, shaking the thoughts from his head to see Icy, goggles lifted on his forehead to glare at Indie as he tapped his arm with a nervous glance at the hallway that the noise came from. Indie glared mockingly right back at him, pausing the movie. 

“Quit fuckin’ freaking out it’s probably nothing. And quit tapping on me damnit-“ Indie said, rising from his seat, much to Icy’s displeasure, which was obvious considering he immediately rose with him and stayed clinging onto his arm. Indie fumbled to get his phone out from his pocket, turning on his flashlight, and pointing it to the dark hallway. He felt some slight unease rise in him, which he quickly shook away, or attempted to, as he changed direction and walked over to the wall where the light switch was. With a quick switch upwards, the light in their living room, and kitchen came on, much to their relief. Icy sighed, feeling a bit more at ease. 

“Okay now what the hell was that.” Icy whispered to him cautiously. 

“I don’t know, man, but if something fuckin jumps at me I won’t be able to do anything with you clinging onto my arm.” Icy let go of him, instead choosing to hunch over himself as he followed closely behind Indie, who had now rerouted to look down the hallway. 

Maybe it was because they had just been watching a horror movie, or maybe it was because Icy’s anxiousness was rubbing off on him, which how could it not when he was like one inch away from him, but Indie felt an increasing nervousness rise in him too. As he glanced around the dark hallway, which their light bulb had conveniently needed to be replaced but still wasn’t, he had a moment to think. Indie was most definitely not a man of steel. He might seem calmer and more collected out of the pair, but he knew he had to be the calm one, since Icy was so scared all the damn time. But he was most definitely not prepared for what could potentially be through the hallway. He didn’t even know which room the sound came from. Either the bathroom, Indies room, or Icy’s. If it was an intruder, with Indie at the front, he could get shot or stabbed or something. 

“What do you think it is?” Indie questioned back to his companion quietly. 

“Probably some.. fucking coyote, or... what if a bear came in!” Icy thought out loud, his voice increasing in pitch with fear. Indie rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“A fucking- why-no, how on earth would a bear get inside? We only have our small windows, dumbass.”

“Then a wolf! Which is still bad! Or a raccoon, like last time-“ The sound of an odd sort of tapping was heard? A clicking? Multiple taps were heard accompanied with a scraping sound against their wooden floor. Only when the tapping grew closer to the doorway of Icy’s room, closer to the hallway, which meant closer to them. 

Indie and Icy both lurched back around the corner they had been peering out from, almost making a thud on the wall with how fast they whipped around. Their eyes met for a moment and they both took the moment to breathe, then ever so slowly turned back to glance around the corner again. They were met with a shadowy creature that’s head hung low, somewhat faced away from them, but definitely a mass darkened by the shadows that was certainly alive. 

While Indie’s breath only hitched, Icy let out a loud, shaky shriek, lurching backwards and flinging out an arm to wildly gesture at the creature. 

“ITS A WOLF! ITS A WOLF I FUCKIN TOLD-“ The creature’s head snapped up from where it had been sniffing the floor to meet them with beady, glowing eyes. It’s mouth opened to reveal a set of, similarly glowing to the eyes, light, almost white bluish teeth, a more blue tinted tongue lolling out of its mouth. At the sight of them, it didn’t hesitate to immediately sprint towards them, sliding slightly with each connection of its feet to the floor, which was odd since- wait what’s wrong with its feet, and it’s body and it’s face-

“AAAAHHHHHHHH!” Icy immediately whipped around and was ready to book it out of there, hand firmly grasped around Indie’s wrist, ready to drag him out of the house with him. Indie felt himself come back to life and he began shouting in terror. 

“What the actual fuck is that what the fuck what the fuck!” He took off beside Icy after his momentary hesitation, adrenaline pumping as they glanced back to see it having slipped and slid across the floor, body colliding with the back of their couch, and it must have been heavy because the couch managed to slide a bit from the impact. But it seemed to immediately attempt to regain balance, already stumbling to get up and continue the chase. 

“DUDE-“ Icy’s call of warning was cut off at the feeling of pain on his front. They had, in not looking where they were going, slammed into the door. Indie immediately scrambled to unlock the locks on their door, Icy stuttering and repeating his name fearfully to hurry up. Indie looked back and saw it running again, so he frantically searched for something, anything, to defend them with, and remembered the bat they had hidden under the bookshelf conveniently close to them. He yanked it out and immediately swung it back, ready to defend them, only for Icy to, surprisingly, step in front of Indie and kneel down.

Indie gaped in shock, ready to yell at him about being an idiot and push him out of the way because dumbass this thing is gonna try and- roll over? He lowered the bat in his grasp, eyes blown wide, Icy was knelt beside the... dog? It was suddenly, now that it was visible in the light, very much so similar to Icy. It was an ice dog. Eyes closed, rolled over on its back, tongue killed out as he seemed to smile happily, his tail, an ice shard, was wagging frantically. 

Icy’s face was something that could only resemble a kid on Christmas morning. His eyes had been squinted with confusion, to wide with shock, then to the delight that Indie witnessed. He had never seen such thrill and excitement on his friend’s features. It would’ve been a nice sight to see his friend so happy if only he wasn’t still calming down from adrenaline, and also there was a stray dog in their house that also happened to be an ice dog because what the hell there are ice dogs now? 

“You... ‘re like me!” Icy said ever so delightfully, removing a glove that he wore so he could touch Indie without fear of hurting him. He reached out his icy hand hesitantly, clearly still in disbelief about the situation, only for the dog to flip around back on all fours and meet his hand halfway, pushing his round face into the palm of his outstretched hand. Icy flinched, but quickly recovered and his eyes crinkled with happiness as he began petting the small creature. He could touch something without hurting it! Icy quickly got more comfortable, changing from kneeling to sitting criss cross and baby talking the dog that happily licked his face. 

Indie watched with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“... There’s more of you? What the hell, are you spreading your... ice,” Indie made an confusing gesture. “-to other things?” He exclaimed confusedly. Indie walked over and knelt down beside Icy, putting on the gloves Icy had previously been wearing, and reaching out hesitantly towards the round faced dog. Icy held the dog back from leaping excitedly on the sensitive skinned man, as his flesh was definitely not accustomed to the below freezing, dangerous temperature of their icy bodies. But a mockingly offended look of indignation lit on his features. 

“Oh okay, blame it on me. I had no idea this thing existed! This is sort of out of the blue for the both of us!” He said as Indie began gently touching the dog with his gloved hand, it’s mouth wide open and tongue lolling out happily at the attention. Indie carried on his confused spiel, eyes wide as he thought aloud. 

“Oh my god, are you fucking contagious or something? What if I turn into a living ice block?” He questioned with a mockingly suspicious look at Icy. 

“Oh my fu- of course I’m not contagious!” A Yelp of indignation came from the man beside him, “And besides, after a year together I’m sure you would’ve caught something by now if it really was contagious.” They both quieted down, simply sticking to petting the small dog. Indie let his thoughts wander. 

What even was Icy, really? They had gone over it before, yeah, when they met. It was important to talk about these sort of things when they were gonna live together. The way they met was funny, really. Indie had woken up at the dead of that fateful night, to a tall, looming figure in his backyard which turned out to be a spiky ice creature, which didn’t make it any better. The figure he thought was quite literally going to kill him ended up being the face he woke up to. 

Apparently he’d passed out instantaneously at the sight of Icy reaching out towards him, face darkened by the lack of light in the night. Then he awoke on the couch, covered in blankets, and the terrified face of Icy just inches from his own, brow furrowed worriedly, seemingly also confused at the sight of a body so different from his own, one that emanated heat rather than chilling cold. Only he had a far more graceful reaction, at least he hadn’t passed out like Indie had. But, Indie had shrieked in surprise, Icy screaming as well from being startled, falling backwards, and hitting the ground with an oomph. After many long conversations, and finally understanding each other, they became friends rather quickly. Which is, he supposed, how they got here. 

It had just been them for a little over a year, but it looked like they might have a new edition to their odd, dysfunctional family. A small smile showed on Indie’s features at the though of that. 

“What should we call it?” Indie murmured quietly, absent mindededly thinking about how the dog seemed to have a sort of fur made up of incredibly thin ice shards, wondering again how the ice creatures came to be. Icy seemed to take no notice of the quiet of the voice and squealed. 

“We’re keeping it? But, what if it jumps at you or something.. or catches you off guard...” Icy mentioned worriedly, trailing off. Indie drew his attention away from the dog, looking back up at his friend. 

“I think as long as I don’t sleep near it, I should be fine. You gotta keep an eye on it though.” 

“Okay, then let’s pick a name!” Icy said as he scooped up the pup easily and carried him away from their place at the door, carrying on excitedly about the things they’ll need to buy for it. “Ooh and we can get a collar, and a dog bed, and...” Indie followed after him. He wondered how this very new experience would go, how they would go about caring and feeding for their new pet, considering it wasn’t exactly the normal, mammalian dog that Indie would have been more accustomed to. But somehow, as he looked at their house and he glanced at his roommate who was coddling and talking out loud to it, he had a feeling things would work out fine for them. Them and their new addition. Now, he supposed, there was only one thing left to decide. 

What should they name it?


	2. Update

Hey people, I figured I’d update since some of u very kind people left some nice comments on my two fics! Ty for that, means a lot to a new writer! I will say, there’s a lot of life stuff going on lately, for many people I bet, so I haven’t updated or started a new chapter or idea yet, but I have continued to follow Floating_Megane’s storyline sorta, and her new comic. PLUS her alternate versions, SpicyCaress and 2P!IGP which i REALLY want to write abt, I do love crossovers between universes. But, finding the motivation has been a struggle, so I can’t promise an exact date for anything, though I can promise I do want to continue to write more, maybe I will upload on wattpad too, possibly, but I’m still new to this so I’m not fully sure yet. This quarantine that’s going on should give me plenty more time to work on some more fics, I have written some drafts but deleted most. Sorry for rambling there, but figured I’d let whoever wants to listen know what’s going on, and to let u know there should be more coming soon hopefully!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you did! Stay hydrated and have good days all!

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so it’s not that good but I tried on this and I’m gonna maybe keep writing just overall domestic houselife for the boys in this IGPVerse? Is that what to call it? Who knows. Please leave a comment below if you liked it and any criticism you may have, I am a VERY new writer, and while I don’t think I’ll pursue it it’d be nice if I do end up continuing this. PLUS, I’m thinking that I’m gonna leave the name deciding up to whoever comments! I don’t even know what gender the dog is. How do you know with ice people n dogs?? But leave a comment and a name suggestion to help me brainstorm, if I like It a lot then I might use it if I continue this. Hope anyone may have enjoyed this though!


End file.
